Comforting a Friend
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: What happens when Discord goes after a mare but she rejects him? Who will be there to comfort him? Read to find out. :) (I only put Discord in the character's list so you don't know who else is in the story.)


**Comforting a Friend**

**This is a cute fan fic. One Chapter only! I don't own MLP: FIM (:**

Discord put on his tux and used his magic to conjure up a bow tie. He wanted to look nice when he finally told her he liked her. He didn't want this night to go wrong. If it was any pony else than he wished chaos would wreck their whole date but this was him. He took a deep breath and teleported to her house.

He slowly lifted his claw and knocked. He took deep breathes in and out.

In.

He heard hoof steps.

Out.

He heard the door knob turn.

In.

The door slowly opened.

Out.

Twilight saw that it was Discord and looked at him curiously.

'What could he need at this time of night? I know we're friends but gosh, he sure has been coming over a lot lately. Why is he dressed up?' Twilight thought to herself.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle," Discord said as he started sweating. Twilight looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Hello Discord. Is there a reason why you keep coming here so much? I mean, is something wrong? I hope you're all right but I'm sort of doing something and if you're okay then…" Twilight was interrupted by Discord.

"I like you Twilight," Discord blurted out. Twilight's jaw dropped.

"I like you too. We are friends of course," Twilight said, praying and hoping that that had been what Discord meant. Discord shook his head.

"No…I mean I like you more than a friend. I have liked you for a while now and well that's why I'm dressed up and brought you these," Discord said as he gave flowers to her. Twilight smiled nervously.

"Are you pulling a prank on me because it's not funny Discord," Twilight said. Discord's head fell.

"Umm…sure…yeah…it's a prank. Ha…I really got you didn't I?" Discord said rather sadly. Twilight saw that this was not a prank and felt really bad about this.

"I'm sorry Discord but…I like some pony else and well…there's a mare out there for you but not me. That's all. I'm really sorry," Twilight apologized.

"Oh…its fine Twilight…you can still have these flowers if you want," Discord said. Twilight was about to take them but stopped.

"You should keep them. I don't deserve them," Twilight said. She flew up to him and gave him a hug. Discord hugged her back. They parted and she waved her hoof. Discord waved his paw back and Twilight closed the door.

Discord was down in the dumps for the next couple of days.

He wouldn't eat cotton candy, he wouldn't drink chocolate rain, he didn't even got o his tea party's with Fluttershy. One day when he had missed the second one, Fluttershy came by the castle to check up on him.

"Discord, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. Discord started blowing his nose.

"N-no. I have been…oh never mind. You wouldn't understand," Discord said. Fluttershy tilted her head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Twilight not liking you in that way would it?" Fluttershy asked. Discord coughed and laughed nervously.

"No…of course not! She told you?" Discord said as he sulked once again. Fluttershy nodded.

"That's why I came. I wanted to comfort you. I also want to tell you that sulking here is stupid," Fluttershy said which was out of character for her.

"Gee, thanks," Discord said. Fluttershy put a hoof on his shoulder.

"I meant it's not smart because there are mares that like you more than you think," Fluttershy said as she blushed. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Like who?" Discord asked. Fluttershy exhaled and cleared her throat.

"Mares like…me," Fluttershy said as she gave Discord a kiss on the cheek and flew out of the room. Discord sat there in shock and he put his paw up to his cheek. It felt tingly. In was like a butterfly had kissed him. It was sweet and made him feel really happy. It gave him pleasure and yet it was only on the cheek.

"She likes…me?" Discord asked himself. He rubbed the spot and realized that no mare had ever made him feel this way before. "I think I like her too."

**AWW! So adorable! I love this ship. I saw a video for TwilightXDiscord and thought it was rather cute too so I made this to say that just because it makes sense…does not mean it will work out because "what fun s there in making sense?" I love that line soooooo much! Hope you enjoyed and keep reading all my stories! (:**


End file.
